The subject matter of this invention is related to my copending design patent application Ser. No. 343,718, filed Jan. 28, 1982.
The present invention relates in general to firearm holsters for handguns, and more particularly to a holster for concealing and disguising a pistol that can be fired from within the holster when held at a firing position.
Undercover police personnel and the like often carry pistols of the automatic or revolver-type. It is desirable to conceal and disguise the presence of a pistol on such personnel by use of a holster or holsterlike device having the appearance of an article not normally associated with firearms.
U.S. Pat. No. 3,720,013 discloses a pistol concealing baglike holster having the outward appearance of a purse or tobacco pouch. The pistol contained therein can be fired from within the pouch via a trigger finger receiving aperture in one of its sides. In firing the pouch-contained pistol, the high velocity bullet or slug tears out one end of the pouch. Also, the pouch-contained pistol is free to move about in the pouch, there being no means to retain the pistol at a proper firing position within the pouch.